Flynn at 1111 Glen Oak
by chrisfardell
Summary: Candace asks a certain 'Brain' to help her 'bust' Phineas and Ferb. Dr Doofenshmirtz kidnaps a member of the Fashion Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Flynn at 1111 Glen Oak**

**Lawndale, Wisconsin, United States of America**

**July 12, 2004**

Candace Flynn looked at the red brick house in trepidation. Although she lived in Danville, 5 miles away across the Mississippi in Minnesota, she went to Lawndale High School. As such she knew the reputations of the two teens that lived at this house. She sighed. She had to do this! She shuddered as she thought of the contraption that Phineas and Ferb would be building and using in her absence!

She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

A middle-aged women opened the door. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Mrs Morgendorffer, is Daria home?" Candace asked.

"She is in her room with Jane. It is good for her to have another friend," Helen Morgendorffer said.

"Oh, I am not her friend," Candace said. At Helen's concerned look she added. "I am here to ask her for help with an issue I have."

"Oh, what kind of issue?" Helen asked.

"Can I just see her?" Candace asked. She knew that Mrs Morgendorffer was a lawyer, whom worked for _Vitale, _et al, a law firm that she heard was involved in mysterious dealings...

"Oh alright, her room is upstairs, to the right and then the last door on the left," Helen said.

"Thanks, Mrs Morgendorffer," Candace said as she started up the stairs. She could hear a sigh behind her.

**Br Br**

Once on the second floor, Candace looked around cautiously. She turned right into the hallway running on the east side of the house. She could hear a girl talking on a phone in one of the rooms. She started walking along the hallway.

"...No Stacy, I don't know where Sandi is. Why don't you ask Tiffany? Oh, You already did? Maybe you could try her house again..."

'That's Quinn. I don't want to meet her,' Candace thought. She didn't like the Fashion Club, Sandi in particular just rubbed her the wrong way. She jogged past the door to Quinn's bedroom, sliding up to the door to Daria's room. The door was open a crack so she pushed it open.

"Who is this?" someone asked. But it wasn't Daria. It was Jane Lane.

'Of course she would be here,' Candace thought. She looked at the room. 'Why would she have padded walls in her room?' "Candace Flynn."

"I know who you are." Daria stood up from where she had been sitting on the bed.

'She is shorter than I thought,' Candace thought. "Daria, I need your help."

"Say that again?" Jane asked.

"I need your help!" Candace said.

"Let me guess. You want me to help you 'bust' your brother and stepbrother?" Daria asked. Candace got down on her knees.

"Oh yes! Please, yes!"

Daria and Jane looked at each other. "I will help you today, and maybe tomorrow, depending on how today goes," Daria said.

"Thanks. Let's go," Candace said.

"You realise that you are actually participating in something," Jane said, with a look at her friend.

"It will give me something to write about, and give you inspiration for sketches," Daria said.

"Good point," Jane said.

**Br Br**

A few minutes later they were outside.

"Is your mom always like that?" Candace asked, once the door was closed.

"Mostly," Daria said.

"Candace? How are we actually getting to your house?" Jane asked, noting a distinct lack of a car at the kerb.

"Oh, I got a taxi cab over here. I thought that either of you would be able to drive," Candace said.

Jane looked at Daria. "I guess we will have to get Trent to drive us over to Danville."

Daria blushed "If he's awake," she said. Candace noticed the blush.

'I guess she likes this 'Trent' the way I like Jeremy,' she thought. "Ok, let's go! Before we lose too much time," she said.

"My house is a few blocks away," Jane said.

'I guess he is her brother,' Candace thought as she followed Daria and Jane away from the Morgendorffer's house.


	2. The Doofenshmirtz Plan

**Part 2: The Doofenshmirtz Plan**

Whilst Candace was taking a taxi to the Morgendorffer's house another visitor from Danville was entering Lawndale. However this visitor wasn't human. It was a large robot man. "Hi, I'm Norm!" it said as it strolled along the highway from the river crossing. "The Enemy of the Platypus is Man!" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz had constructed him to combat his nemesis, Perry the Platypus.

15 minutes later Norm strolled up to a large beige coloured house.

He then scanned the house for his objective. '5 humans, 1 cat detected' reported the sensors. He narrowed the sensors down. 'Teenager detected. Location: upstairs bedroom'. Norm then walked towards the front door.

Sam and Chris Griffin were fighting for control of the tv remote when they heard a strange knocking at the front door. They went over and opened it. What they saw frightened them, a large robot. "You don't suppose that Phineas..." Chris started.

"No, it isn't their style," Sam interrupted, before being interrupted by;

"Hi, I'm Norm!" the robot pushed them aside and then went towards the stairs.

"Stop!" Sam yelled. The robot ignored him, but he did see the DEI logo on it's behind. 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated?" he thought. He knew it was a company based in Danville, but he knew nothing else about it. He saw the robot go up the stairs.

'Great! It will wake up Sandi!' he thought.

Sandi Griffin was up early, updating the Fashion Club's website. She was expertly coding the HTML (and CSS) by herself. 'Of course, the others believe that I outsource the web design,' she thought. To admit that she was good at computers would not be the done thing. There was a reason why she hid her report card from her fellow students. More than once she had thought of doing web design for fashion designers as a career...

Suddenly her bedroom door slammed open. She looked around. "Eep!"

"Hi, I'm Norm! You must come with me!" a robot said.

"Why is that, you bucket of bolts?" Sandi asked. 'Not really that surprising what with those 2 brothers over in Danville and their 'project of the day'' she thought.

"My Master requests your presence at his not so humble abode," Norm said.

"Like, who is your master?" Sandi asked.

"Heinz Doofensmirtz, future ruler of the Tri-State-Area!"

"Gee, Robot. I have heard of him. Isn't he the Danville Mayor's embarrassing brother, or whatever?" Sandi asked.

"No more questions!" Norm said, he started letting out some knockout gas.

"Cheater!' Sandi said as she slipped into unconsciousness...

Sam was going up the stairs when he saw the robot carry Sandi out of her bedroom. "Put my sister down, you robot!" he said.

"Yeah, put her down," Chris said, agreeing with his brother for once.

"Sorry. I must go!" the robot said. He went back into Sandi's room. Sam bolted up the stairs and then into Sandi's room, Chris right behind him. They saw the robot open the window and jump out.

"Come on!" Sam said as he turned around and then waited for Chris at the top of the stairs.

"Where?" Chris asked as he exited Sandi's room.

"You may not have noticed, but I saw a DEI sticker on its butt. That stands for Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated. It is a company in Danville," Sam said.

"I'm staying here! You can go running off to Danville if you want!" Chris said. They argued for two minutes before leaving the house, and heading towards Danville.

Not knowing what was happening with their children, Linda and Tom Griffin were sleeping in...


	3. Morgendorffer at 2308 Maple

**Part 3: Morgendorffer at 2308 Maple**

**Danville. Minnesota**

Trent Lane's 1973 Plymouth Satellite pulled up in front of a yellow house with a brown roof.

"Here we are Janie, 2308 Maple Street," he said, turning to his sister in the passenger seat. Daria and Candace were in the back.

"Finally!" Candace said, getting out. As she did so, she glanced at her watch. 8:50. She had left an hour and a half before. 'Time to get to the Morgendorffers, talk to Daria and her mom, to get to 'Casa Lane' as Jane called it, then to wake up Trent and then get back here,' she thought.

"You want me to come in with you?" Trent asked as Jane and Daria got out of the car.

Jane thought for a bit. "Yes, if nothing else, we will have a lift back into Lawndale this evening," she said.

"I am sure that the Flynn-Fletchers may allow you to sleep on the couch," Daria said.

"Cool," Trent said. He switched off the engine.

As Candace entered the lounge room, she could see Phineas and Ferb watching _The Jetsons meet the Flintstones_ on the TV. Perry was sleeping on the lounge next to them. "Good, they haven't started yet," she said.

"So they get an outlandish idea and start building contraptions based on that idea?" Jane asked.

"Exactly," Candace said.

"I think we need to wait and see what inspires them, then we can counter plan," Daria said.

"You have a pet Platypus?" Jane asked, when she noticed Perry.

"Yes. He is exotic and therefore cool. His name is Perry," Candace said.

"They don't do much you know," Jane said.

"I know," Candace said.

The movie soon ended. "Mixing the Flintstones' 'Modern Stone Age' and the Jetsons' near future was a good idea," Phineas said. He then realised that he had come up with an idea. "Ferb. I know what we are going to do today!"

"Ha! You are so busted!" Candace shouted.

"That is what you always say," Phineas said.

"But today, I have help," Candace said, and introduced Phineas and Ferb to Daria, Jane and Trent.

"Hey Phineas," Trent said.

"Hi," Phineas said. Ferb made a thumbs up signal.

"Doesn't talk much, does he?" Daria said.

"Except when he needs to," Phineas said. Trent noticed that the platypus had gone.

"Hey, where's Perry?" he asked.

"He usually vanishes at this time of day," Candace said.

Perry, in his OWCA agent mode, crept along the hallway. He came to a panel on the wall. He put his paw to the panel. His paw print was scanned and a part of the wall opened, revealing the entrance one of the tubes to his lair...

He jumped into it and soon arrived in his lair.

"_Good Morning, Agent P_," Major Francis Monogram said from the main view screen in Perry's lair. Then a picture of Sandi appeared on the screen along-side his face. "_Doctor Doofensmirtz has kidnapped this teenager. Her name is Alexandra Griffin, though apparently she prefers to be called 'Sandi.' All we have on her is that she is the 'President' of one of Lawndale High School's extracurricular clubs. Get going and put a stop to his plan, whatever it is. We're counting on you, Agent P!_"

Perry saluted Major Monogram and turned to leave the lair.

Soon a hovercraft carrying Perry took off from the roof of the Flynn Fletcher house unnoticed by the newly arriving Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Stacy Rowe.

Stacy Rowe thanked the Taxi driver whom had driven her into Danville as she paid her and then turned to the house. She saw a Hispanic pre-teen walking around the back.

"Hey, is this the Flynn Fletcher house?" she asked.

"Yes, you have the right place! You have come to see Phineas and Ferb?" the Hispanic pre-teen said.

"Yes, I am here to see Phineas and Ferb. I want to see if they can help in tracking down a friend of mine. She seems to have gone missing. I'm Stacy, Stacy Rowe."

Stacy held out her hand. The young girl took it. "Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Fireside Girl," she said.

"I wanted to join the Fireside Girls when I was younger, but my mother thought I wouldn't be able to handle it,"

"Oh?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe she has a point. I can barely handle my extracurricular activities at the moment!" Stacy said, sighing.

"If you put your mind to it, you can do anything," Isabella said.

"True," Stacy admitted as they passed the Flynn-Fletchers garage door and came to the gate to the backyard.

Isabella opened the gate and said, "Hey, what's ya doooin'?"

Phineas paused his carving of one of the many rocks that were strewn about the large yard and walked over. "Hi, Isabella, we are combining the 'Modern Stone Age' technology of the _Flintstones_ with the future technology of _The Jetsons_," he said.

"Cool!" Isabella said.

"Sounds cool, but would it work?" Stacy said.

"Of course it will work!" Phineas said.

"Phineas and Ferb have built a rollercoaster, a backyard beach, created S'winter, reunited Love Händel and raced chariots through downtown Danville," Isabella said.

"In that case, I am sure that it will work," Stacy said, remembering the news reports from earlier in the summer.

"So, you come to see our work?" Phineas asked.

"Not really. I came here for help in searching for a friend of mine who appears to be missing. A mutual friend said that her brainy sister is here," Stacy said.

"You must mean Daria, she is inside with her friend and her friend's brother," Phineas said. "Although I think she has a crush on said brother,"

"I'll go inside then," Stacy said, she went towards the sliding door to the kitchen.

"I'll help with the stone age tech," Isabella said.

"Cool!" Phineas said.


	4. Danville Plans

6

**Part 4: Danville Plans**

Stacy entered the Flynn-Fletcher's kitchen. Candace was cooking pancakes as a belated breakfast.

"Daria?" Stacy asked.

"Stacy? What are you doing here?" Daria asked, coming from the living room where Trent was sleeping.

"Um, Sandi has gone missing and Quinn said that you were here, and that you would know what to do," Stacy said.

"How do you know that Sandi has gone missing?" Daria asked.

"No one is answering at the Griffin's and she is not answering her cell!" Stacy said, emotionally.

"That's not an indication of someone going missing, Stacy!" Daria snarked.

"You don't know the Griffin's. Mrs Griffin always works from home during the holidays. If she has gone shopping, Sandi would be babysitting her brothers. Sandi _always_ takes her cell with her if she is going out. _Something has happened!_" Stacy said, being in tears at the end of her statement.

"Ok," Jane said.

Daria was then in thought. "And she wasn't at my place or at Tiffany's?" she asked.

"No!" Stacy said.

"I will have to think about this. Candace here has already got me trying to figure out a way to get Mrs Flynn to know the true nature of Phineas and Ferb's hijinks," Daria said.

"I can wait. I just hope that she is ok. I mean, she may be mean and bitchy sometimes but Sandi is my friend," Stacy said.

Daria raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Maybe when Phineas and Ferb are finished we can use a flying car made out of stone to look for Sandi," Jane said.

"That would be so cool!" Stacy said.

"Only if you can take it to Mom as well!" Candace said.

"That can be arranged," Daria said.

Perry the Platypus approached a purple building in downtown Danville.

[IMG].[/IMG]

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Perry landed his hovercraft on the balcony of the building. He then went towards the door and jumped through it.

"Aaaahhhhh, Perry the Platypus..." Dr Heinz Doofenshmirt_z_ said, as he held a remote. "How unexpected! By Unexpected, I mean entirely _Expected_!" He pressed the button on the remote causing a cage to crash down and trap Perry.

Perry made a Playpus noise.

"You want to know my plan, don't you?" Doofenshmirtz asked. He pressed a button on a different remote and a section of wall rolled up, revealing Sandi confined in a large cage.

"Like, let me out you monster!" she said.

"No, Ms Griffin, your teenage popularity is part of my scheme to take over the TRI-STATE-AREA!" Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz.

"I will tell you my scheme after I tell you the back-story behind the scheme," Doofenshmirtz said.

"I don't see how anyone could take over Danville, or even, like Lawndale, much less the entire Tri-State-Area using one person's popularity, even the popularity of someone like myself!" Sandi stated.

"That's where you're wrong. And no complaining during my back-story," Doofenshmirtz said.

"I will if it's like, too boring," Sandi said.

"Right!" Doofenshmirtz said.

Back at the Flynn-Fletchers Baljeet Raj and Buford Van Stomm had arrived. "So you're saying that you are combining two Hanna-Barbera cartoons after you saw a crossover movie between the two?" Buford asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas said.

"Cool!" Baljeet said.

Buford thought for a bit. "I'm in, If I get to act like Mr Spacely, that is," he said.

"Sure," Phineas said.

Baljeet looked for Ferb, and saw him at the top of the cavehouse-style skypad apartment that was under construction in front of the tree. "Interesting," he said.

Daria was looking out at said cavehouse-style skypad apartment out of the kitchen window. "And you say that their projects always disappear?" she asked.

"Not always, but most of the time," Candace said. Her mobile then rang. "It's Jeremy!" she exclaimed and flipped it open.

"Boyfriend I guess," Jane said, as she sketched.

"Maybe," Daria said.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz entered her father's lab and saw Sandi in the cage. "Dad, Why do you have Sandi Griffin in a cage?" she asked. "This is like, a new kind of evil' she thought, as she glanced at Perry the Platypus.

"Vanessa! I was about to tell Perry my backstory! Wait a minute, you know Ms Griffin?" Heinz asked.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, she had heard enough of her father's 'backstory'. "It's rather difficult to attend Lawndale High and _not_ know her, Dad!" she said.

Sandi smiled at that, popular enough for all the students to know her... She then frowned as she realised that was one reason that Dr Doofenshmirtz had her kidknapped.

"Yes, that is part of my scheme. Wait, you go to Lawndale High? I thought you went to Fielding!"

'Like I would have went to that school of snobs?" Vanessa thought. "Mom let me choose which school to go to," she said.

"Ok," Heinz said.

"So what sort of machine-inator have you built this time?" Vanessa asked.

Perry repeated Vanessa's question with a look.

"Fine," Heinz said, he walked over beside Sandi's cage, taking a cover off a machine-device... "BEHOLD! My Popularity-AmplicaTransfer-Inator!"

"That's, like, stupid!" Sandi said, as she rattled the cage.

"It's not stupid!" Heinz said, as he launched into the description of his scheme.


	5. Adventure and Trouble in Danville

**Part 5: Adventure and Trouble in Danville**

Sam and Chris Griffin reached a small park within Danville's eastern reaches and collapsed on a bench.

"Are we anywhere near Phineas and Ferb's house?" Chris asked.

"Just a few more blocks, I need to catch my breath," Sam replied.

"Not too long, dweeb."

"Who are you calling dweeb? You suck!" Sam said as he rubbed the top of Chris's head, ruffling his hair.

"No, you suck!" Chris complained, hitting back.

"I hope that they will be able to help us," Sam said, with some hope in his voice, half a minute after their tussle.

"Of course they will."

"This is nothing compared to their usual stuff."

"I guess."

"I mean they don't usually rescue teenagers."

After a few minutes rest, they set off again.

Ten minutes later, Sam and Chris approached the Flynn-Fletcher house.

1-

The Griffin kids entered the yard and walked up to Phineas where he was directing the building project. "Hi," he said in welcome.

"We need your help! Our sister was kidnapped by a robot!" Sam pleaded.

'We can help,' Phineas thought, and turned to his stepbrother. "Ferb, I know what else we're doing today."

"Excellent!"

2-

Stacy Rowe looked out the window and saw Sam and Chris in the yard. "Wait a minute, Sandi's brothers are here!" she stated. She then dashed out.

"Sandi's brothers?" Jane asked as she finished a sketch of the stone skypad apartment.

"Yes, maybe they know more about where Sandi could be," Daria reasoned.

3-

Stacy, Daria, Jane and Candace came out into the yard as Sam finished telling Phineas about Norm's abduction of Sandi. "What is happening?" Daria asked.

"Apparently a robot kidnapped Sandi," Phineas said.

"It came from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated," Sam asserted.

"Means nothing to me," Jane said.

"Same here," Daria stated.

"Actually, that's Vanessa's last name," Stacy mentioned.

"Vanessa?" Daria asked.

"She's a Goth," Stacy answered.

"One of Andrea's friends?" Jane asked.

"Yeah."

"I know it's a company here in Danville, which is why we came here," Sam added.

"Here in Danville?" Daria said in thought.

"You know what to do, don't you?" Jane asked.

"All we have to do is find out where it is," Daria stated. She turned to Candace. "Could you Google it?"

"Sure," Candace affirmed. "I guess I'll call my friend too."

4-

Candace opened her Mozilla (she didn't know how others could stand using Internet Explorer) and Googled 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated'.

"OK, it has a website!" She pointed to the screen, where the URL read, "www(dot)doofevilinc(dot)com"

Stacy Hirano was reading from one of her favorite books when her cell phone rang. "Hi, Candace," she said, already knowing who it was. She had been wondering why she hadn't called yet that morning.

"_Stacy, could you come over_?" Candace asked.

"This doesn't have anything to do with your brothers, does it?"

"_Only partly_."

"What do you mean, 'only partly,'?"

"_I'll explain when you get here_."

"OK, Stacy is on her way over here," Candace stated as she came back to the group.

"Good," Daria said.

"Now what does Candace's Stacy have to do with DE Inc.?" Jane asked.

"We'll need all the help we can get," Daria explained.

Jane turned to Candace. "Just what did you find out about DE Inc?"

"That the CEO is some sort of crackpot inventor."

"Oh."

5-

As Stacy Hirano approached the Flynn-Fletchers she could see the Jet-Stone buildings behind the house. 'That's interesting,' she thought. She still wondered what Candace meant by 'only partly' when she was questioned about her brothers.

Daria saw Candace's friend enter the yard. "Hi, you must be Stacy Hirano," she said.

"That's me. And you are?"

"Daria."

"Quinn's sister, right?"

"Don't let her hear that."

"So what are we doing?" Stacy asked.

"Once we've completed construction, we'll take a vehicle and go to Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated and look for Sandi," Phineas replied.

"Sandi Griffin?" Stacy H. asked.

"Yes, she was kidnapped by a robot this morning," Stacy R. said.

"A robot that Phineas and Ferb had nothing to do with," Chris clarified.

"It came from that company Phineas mentioned," Sam said.

"Ok, but will the vehicle be big enough?" Stacy H. wondered.

"Of course," Phineas said.

"But we need someone to drive or fly it," Stacy H. pointed out.

"Either our father or Jane's brother could do that."

"If Trent could be woken."

"Oh, he will be."

"You don't know Trent."

"How hard could it be?" Phineas asked.

6-

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. the Evil Scientist had finished telling his daughter, nemesis and captive his back-story. "And now! I will activate the Popularity-Amplica-Transfer-Inator! Watch, as I become the most popular person in the TRI-STATE-AREA!"

"You cannot make yourself like, any more popular simply by firing some sort of beam at me!" Sandi objected, with her arms crossed.

"Oh, I am afraid he could," Vanessa answered in a bored tone.

"The Inator will work, Ms. Griffin. Watch!" Heinz said. He picked up a remote and pointed it at the 'Inator', only for it to be kicked out of his hand by Agent P.

"Escape, will you!"

"He's not the only one!" Sandi challenged, swinging the door of her cage open with a kick.

Heinz knocked Perry back. "I know that Perry the Platypus is a regular escape artist, but how did _you_ escape?"

"Simple. I used like, a hairpin!" Sandi countered as she jumped out of the cage. She landed next to the 'Inator'. "You didn't notice because you were too distracted telling us about your teen years in Drusselstein, or wherever!" Sandi then nodded, signaling Perry. The platypus then approached the Inator.

"Fortunately for me, Perry the Platypus, the self-destruct button is hidden so you can't push it."

"I will help him," Sandi declared. She ran towards the machine...

"Vanessa! Stop her!"

"You're on your own, Dad," Vanessa countered.

"No, Vanessa!"

"You should not have kidnapped Sandi! That's a new level of evil!"

"A new level?"

"Yes!" She left the lab.

"Wait!" Heinz demanded as he followed the other teen and his nemesis to his soon-to-be-doomed invention.

"Now, there like, has to be a loose panel, or something, somewhere," Sandi said as she looked the Inator over.

"Oh, boy!" Heinz groused. He started trying to stop Perry and his sudden assistant from interfering with his Inator, without much success.

7-

Back at the Flynn-Fletchers, fifteen minutes after Stacy Hirano had arrived; Ferb had put the finishing touches on the vehicle that they would be using to rescue Sandi. "So, before we rush to the rescue, would you like a tour?" Phineas asked.

"If it's quick!" Stacy R. fretted.

"Of course," Phineas opened the ground level door of the skypad apartment building.

"Cool elevator," Jane attested, appreciating its design.

"You like it?" Phineas asked.

"Has that Pollock look," Jane imparted, as she examined the decor more closely,

"Ah, an art aficionado."

"Not just an aficionado."

Back at DE Inc. Doofenshmirtz found the remote for the Inator. "Ah-ha!" He activated it. 'Now, to point it at me and Sandi.'

Sandi noticed the Inator aiming at her. "Oh no you don't!" she leapt out of the way, allowing the beam to go out of the building to somewhere else in Danville.

"Ugh! Will you stop moving, Ms. Griffin?"

"No!" Sandi launched herself at Heinz, and started grappling with him for the remote.

"Uh! There isn't a self-destruct button on the remote, you know!" Heinz pointed out after a few moments of grappling.

"No, but this will give Perry, like a chance to find it," Sandi stated as she tried to pry Heinz's fingers off the remote with her right hand.

"Oh, great, Ms. know it all!" Heinz moaned as he started slapping Sandi's fingers away.

"You shouldn't be trying to take other people's popularity with like, _weird _inventions," Sandi said as she rebuffed Heinz's attempt to stop her gaining the remote.

"Is that all?" Heinz asked as he tried to tickle Sandi's palm in an attempt to get her to let go.

"No! Of course not!" Sandi quipped as she tried to resist the tickling. She then slapped him on his left cheek.

They continued fighting, Sandi and Perry gaining the upper hand.

8-

On the top level of the Stone Skypad apartment, Ferb revealed the vehicle that they would be using to the group.

"It looks like a stone and wood bus. But if I remember _The_ _Flintstones_ correctly, their vehicles are powered either by humans or by animals. How are you powering this one?" Daria asked.

"Good that you asked that, Daria," Phineas responded. He opened a panel on the side of the vehicle. "As you can see, we have some well-fed squirrels ready to help power the propellers and the flapping of the wings. There are also a large number of various types of birds tethered to the roof to help with the lift."

"I don't suppose you have a horse on a treadmill?" Jane wondered.

"Well, no, but some of us will be pedaling. Much like the chickens in their escape craft in _Chicken Run_." Phineas remarked.

"Looks like we'll be exerting ourselves after all," Jane said to Daria.

"Oh, joy," Daria stated, intending to leave the pedaling to others.

"I'm ready to do my best. I hope," Stacy R. said.

"Who's going to drive? Dad's not here!" Candace commented.

"It will have to be Trent," Phineas said.

"Or my Mom," Isabella suggested.

"Sure, if Trent doesn't want to do it," Phineas said as he closed the hatch.

9-

Jane, Daria, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Buford entered the lounge room. Trent was still sleeping.

Jane shook Trent vigorously. He didn't stir. "Told ya; hardly anything wakes him,"

"Let's see about that," Buford said. He leaned down next to Trent's ear. "**LA-ANE!**" he shouted in imitation of Mr. Spacely's 'JET-SON!'

"AaaHhh!" Trent jumped, and fell to the floor. Once on the floor he fell asleep again.

"I guess that worked," Jane conceded.

"But he's asleep again," Daria said.

"True."

"Candace, you know where Mom keeps the coffee?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah."

"You're going to need something a lot stronger than coffee," Jane hinted.

"Ferb, we're going to need Tabasco sauce, chili peppers, vinegar and garlic."

Ferb gave a thumbs up and headed to the kitchen. "Sounds like one of my Dad's concoctions," Daria commented to Jane.

"Great!"

10-

A couple of minutes later Ferb returned with a pureed mixture in a cup. "OK, Ferb, pour it down his gullet," Phineas directed.

Ferb proceeded to open Trent's mouth and poured the mixture down his throat, whilst holding his nostrils shut.

A moment later Trent leapt up "Whoa!"

"He's up!" Phineas said.

"Ow, my throat! Janie! What's going on?"

"We need you to drive us somewhere."

"Oh, going somewhere else in Danville?"

"Yes, rescuing Quinn's 'friend' Sandi," Daria said.

"However there's a catch," Jane warned.

"What sort of catch?" Trent asked warily.

"We would like you to drive a flying wood and stone bus, like a combination of a _Jetsons_ vehicle with _Flintstones_ technology."

"Oh," Trent thought a moment. "Wouldn't it just be easier to use my car?"

"The place where we're going would be easier to see from the air," Phineas maintained.

"OK. I'll pilot that flying stone bus. Maybe it'll inspire lyrics for the Spiral."

"Very good, Trent," Jane said.

11-

Everyone had boarded the 'Jetstone' bus. "OK, everybody, buckle-in and put on the provided helmets. We're about to leave," Phineas instructed.

"Wait, how am I supposed to direct this thing through the air?" Trent asked.

"Turning the steering wheel turns the vehicle to the left or right, like a normal ground vehicle, via turning the front wheels and the rudders," Phineas replied.

"I get that."

"Push it forwards to go down and pull it back to go up. And from side to side for the yaw, leaning to the side movements."

"Got it."

"And, the brake pedal to apply the brakes or deploy the parachutes."

"Parachutes. Cool."

"And the gear stick and accelerator pedal work as normal."

"It's an automatic?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

'I fail to see how these wood and grass helmets would be of any use if we fall out of the sky,' Daria thought, as she put the helmet on.

"Ferb, is the catapult ready?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"You ready, Trent?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Turn the key," Phineas instructed.

Trent turned the key.

12-

The food rewards became visible to the squirrels in the 'engine compartment.' They began to run, turning some of the drive shafts to the propellers.

"Pedal-ers, start pedaling," Phineas said, as the sounds of the 'engine' became audible in the passenger compartment.

"OK!" Isabella said. She and her troop of Fireside Girls, whom she had invited over to help, began to pedal, therefore turning more drive shafts.

Trent shifted the gear stick into 'Drive'. "Um, we're not moving," he pointed out.

"That's because we're still in the catapult," Phineas said. "Ferb."

Ferb pulled the lever next to his chair.

The Bus retracted into the floor of the parking garage and then sprang up...

13-

As it exited the parking garage, Trent saw that it was on a collision course with the upper story of the Flynn-Fletcher house. "Whoa," he uttered as he pulled back on the steering wheel, and pushed down on the accelerator. He could hear the _clunk, clunk_ of the gearbox as the gears were changed.

"Extending wings," Phineas said as he pulled another lever next his seat.

The wings were extended and the bus/plane, passed over the house with a meter to spare. "OK, Trent, DE Inc is downtown, that would be to the right," Candace directed.

"Don't forget to bank into the turn," Phineas instructed.

"To the right, got it," Trent turned the vehicle to the right, banking into the turn. He came out of the turn sluggishly, with a lean to the right.

"Whoa," Daria said. Jane leaned against her.

"Level it off, Trent," Jane admonished.

"Oops," Trent said, as he brought it level. He glanced at the speedometer and saw that they were slowing down. He also saw that they were almost clipping a couple of houses, roofs. "Um, we're slowing down."

"We don't have enough power. More people need to pedal," Phineas concluded after a moment of thought.

"Also the birds," Ferb responded.

"Good point."

Ferb pulled another lever, offering the birds on the roof food rewards. The flapping of their wings added to the lift.

Both Stacys began to pedal. "This is hard!" Stacy R. said.

"Not that hard!" Stacy H. replied.

"No, it isn't," Candace added as she started to pedal.

"We're going faster again," Trent noticed.

"Good," Phineas affirmed.

"Very good," Sam said.

14-

Four minutes later, they saw Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in the distance. "There, it is," that purple building," Candace pointed out.

"I see it, but where are we going to park?"

"Just land on the upper balcony," Phineas decided.

"Is that such a good idea?" Daria asked.

"We'll search the building from top to bottom," Phineas answered.

"OK."

"It'll be fine, Daria," Jane assured her.

"I guess so. If whoever owns the building is also the person who had Sandi kidnapped, then it won't matter if we cause damage upon landing," Daria reasoned.

"Come on, Daria, Trent's a good driver," Jane attested.

"But is he a good pilot? Could he land this thing correctly?" Daria asked.

Jane glanced around. "I hope so," she whispered.

15-

As the vehicle approached the DE Inc building, Trent pointed the front slightly downward so as to make a comfortable landing on the upper balcony.

Inside, Perry and Sandi were still trying to break the Inator "If nothing else, Perry, it's, like, well hidden."

Perry nodded.

Doofenshmirtz had aimed the Inator again. "Ah-ha!"

For the umpteenth time, Sandi noticed the Inator aiming, and ducked again. The beam went out the door onto the balcony...

16-

Trent saw the beam coming. "Whoa!" In trying to avoid the beam he sent the vehicle into a barrel roll...

"Trent!" Phineas called out as all the Fireside Girls screamed.

"Uh, oh!" Daria said.

Trent leveled the vehicle. "Sorry, there was this beam." He then saw that they were very close to the building and were going much too fast. "Whoa!" He stamped on the brake pedal...

Perry opened his eyes wide in panic as he saw the vehicle coming and dashed into an out-of-the-way place.

The braking chutes deployed as the stone vehicle entered the lab... "What the!" Heinz blurted, before he dashed out of the room...

17-

**KissyFishy: **Buford yells 'Lane', as that's Jane and Trent's surname...


	6. Rescuing Sandi and Additional Problems

**Part 6: Rescuing Sandi and Additional Problems**

As the vehicle crashed to the floor, Trent pressed harder against the brake pedal, locking the wheels. "Retract the wings," he said to Phineas.

"If you think that would help."

"Good," Trent said. As Phineas pulled the lever to retract the wings, Trent rotated the wheel rapidly to the right, causing it to go into a hard turn.

~1~

Sandi saw the strange vehicle come skidding to a stop, although not before knocking the 'Inator' over. She also saw that the scientist guy had fled. 'I'm sure he has stuff here to defend against whatever is in that vehicle.' For all she knew, Doofenshmirtz could have nemeses other than Perry. 'Who's also gone.' She rolled her eyes. Of all the possibilities she could have imagined, she didn't expect what happened next...

~2~

Sam and Chris emerged from the vehicle, followed by Stacy R. and Phineas. "What?" Sandi asked.

"Phineas and Ferb," Stacy replied.

"You came in that contraption?" Sandi asked.

"Yes."

"_Sta-cy_, it is totally unbecoming of a Fashion Club member like, to be seen in such a ramshackle, vehicle."

"Eep!" Stacy shrieked. She straightened her posture as she gathered up confidence to rebut Sandi's put down. "It's also totally unbecoming of a Fashion Club member to be abducted by a robot."

"We came to rescue you," Sam added.

"You came into Danville and convinced those stepbrothers to come and rescue me?"

"Yeah," Chris replied.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Right, we're going back to Lawndale in this?" Sandi asked. 'Totally ramshackle and unbecoming, but it will have to do.'

"No, just back to our place, then you can catch a lift with Jane's brother," Phineas said.

"You mean, Jane Lane?"

"Yes," Phineas replied.

"And Daria too?" Sandi asked. 'Of course it would be Quinn's weird sister!' she thought.

"Yes..."

"Like, a necessary evil, I guess. Let's go."

~3~

When Phineas, Stacy R., Sam and Chris exited the vehicle, Daria turned to Candace. "Do you know where your Mom is?"

"Um, no," Candace admitted.

"We need to know where she is if we are going to get this vehicle to her."

~4~

Linda Flynn-Fletcher was at her husband's antiques store when her phone rang. 'It must be Candace,' she thought, wondering what she would be vaguely wondering what the boys were up to this time. "Hello, Candace."

"_Hi, Mom__;__ where are you?_"

"I'm at the antiques store, honey. I'll be home later."

"_The __a__ntiques store?_" Candace laughed, annoyingly. "_Hee hehehehehehee. Phineas and Ferb have built this flying bus, made out of wood and stone, and I'm going to bring it there!_"

"Oh, Candace!"

"_It's true!_"

"I'll see you later. Bye."

~5~

Candace hung up. "The antiques store."

"And you know how to get there from here?" Daria asked.

"I know the address."

"But Trent wouldn't know where it is in relation to here," Jane pointed out.

"I'll help him with the directions," Candace added as Sandi, Phineas, Stacy R, Sam and Chris boarded the vehicle.

Candace sat next to Phineas, behind Trent. "Ok, Trent, here's the address."

"Wait until we get back in the air," Trent said, as he put the gear stick into Reverse, and started turning the wheel to the left.

"Sure."

~6~

Trent reversed the vehicle from the spot where it had lodged next to a pile of Doofenshmirtz's equipment. As he backed out, the 'Inator' was pushed further from where it had been, and more equipment was broken.

"Um, Trent, I think you need to go forwards," Candace pointed out.

"Why?"

"You're probably damaging the vehicle by running over the Doof's stuff."

"Hmm, good point." He put the vehicle back into drive and turned the wheel to the right again. "Ready to go. Phineas, extend wings on my mark."

"Sure."

Trent floored the accelerator. As the vehicle went out of Doofenshmirtz's lab he said. "Mark."

Phineas pulled the lever to extend the wings, and Trent pulled back on the wheel.

~7~

Doofenshmirtz re-entered his lab to see the strange vehicle that Sandi's rescuers had used fly off the balcony. "Curse you, Sandi Griffin! Now I don't have anyone to use the Inator on." He then thought of using Norm to chase after that vehicle. 'Good idea.'

Perry chose that moment to emerge from where he had been hiding, and approached the Inator again.

"No, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry quickly found the self-destruct button where the collisions between the vehicle and the Inator had displaced the panel covering it. He pressed it and dashed off shortly before said Inator exploded.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

_Per-ry!_

~8~

Perry left the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building and followed Phineas and Ferb's vehicle.

~9~

"Ok, it's on Marsh Street, near the intersection with Povenmire Avenue," Candace said.

"Thanks, Candace."

Trent turned the vehicle in the direction of the antiques store. Ten seconds later, there was a sudden noise emanating from the drive section. A vibration rang through the rest of the vehicle. "Uh, oh!" Phineas expressed.

"Uh, oh?" Candace asked, straight away.

"What she said," Jane echoed.

"We're slowing down," Trent noticed.

"How bad is it?" Stacy H. asked.

"It's not good; it seems there is some damage. It was probably caused by our rough landing rather than the rough maneuvering, though," Phineas explained.

"We're still in the air, but not for long," Trent responded. He narrowly avoided colliding with the side of a building. "We have to follow the streets. It may take longer to get to the antiques store."

"Ferb, we have to check the damage in the air."

Ferb opened a panel on the floor.

~!~ ~A~ ~10~

Perry landed on the ailing vehicle. He tied his glider in a position where it would help with the aerodynamics and then entered through a window.

~ ~ ~B~ ~11~

Ferb was still investigating the damage. Isabella saw Perry. "Oh, there you are, Perry."

Perry chattered.

~#~ ~C~ ~12~

Ferb saw one of the problems. The main shaft providing power to the right forward propeller was loose. He stood back up into the passenger compartment. "You have to select neutral for a moment, Trent."

"Is that a good idea?" Stacy R. asked.

"We can glide for the few moments that he would need to leave it in neutral," Ferb explained.

"Oh, OK," Stacy R. babbled.

Trent put the vehicle in neutral. "Done."

Ferb ducked back down and separated the drive shaft from the middle axle. He stood back up. "You can put it back into drive now."

"Got it," Trent said.

"Seems like a design flaw," Daria pointed out.

"They probably didn't expect that rough landing though," Jane replied.

"That'll be it."

~$~ ~D~ ~13~

Moments later, Trent swerved around the top of a power line, but not before the left wing came into contact with a wire on a down stroke and broke off...

Phineas heard it. "Uh oh!"

"What now?" Stacy R. asked with a great amount of panic in her voice.

"A part of the wing broke off."

"That's bad, right!"

"Well, it's not good."

"You mean that someone will have to go out there whilst it's flapping?" Stacy started to hyperventilate.

"No, we can stop the flapping, but then we'd be practically gliding," Phineas explained. "Stacy?"

Stacy started hyperventilating. Sandi got up. "We're going to be alright!" Stacy continued to hyperventilate. Sandi slapped her on the cheek, effectively bringing Stacy out of her panic.

"That's not good, either," the other Stacy admonished.

"Otherwise, she would, like, pass out!" Sandi explained.

"Ok," Stacy H. said.

Ferb then stood up. "I've re-tightened the drive shaft. Put it into neutral again, Trent."

"Unfortunately, a piece of wing has broken off," Phineas pointed out.

"Then I'll have to do this as quickly as possible. Neutral, Trent."

"Done."

Ferb quickly reconnected the drive shaft. "Done," he said. Trent quickly reselected Drive.

~%~ ~E~ ~14~

After Phineas had stopped the flapping of the left wing, Ferb crawled out with the materials to repair it.

"That's dangerous! Shouldn't we land first?" Candace asked.

"We should, shouldn't we?" Phineas replied.

"There's nowhere to land. All the parking spaces are taken up, and there are no parks," Trent pointed out.

"Then we'll have to take another route."

"OK, but only vary the route by one block," Candace commanded.

"Sure," Trent replied.

~^~ ~F~ ~15~

Trent turned the vehicle to the right. As he did so, Ferb lost one of his tools, as it slipped off the wing surface...

He continued working, nevertheless.

~&~ ~G~ ~16~

Jane looked at Daria in concern. "You OK, Daria? You look like you're going to puke."

"I'm fine," Daria replied, although she was pale. "Phineas and Ferb seem to know what they're doing."

"But you can also see why Candace wants to 'bust' them?"

"Absolutely. If you and Trent did this stuff..."

"Well, if Trent and I did do this kind of stuff, and Penny wanted to stop us, Mom wouldn't have cared," Jane disclosed referring to one of her older sisters. She thought for a moment. She then said, "I think Wind _did _get up to this kind of stuff."

"Jane?"

"He wasn't as extravagant as Phineas and Ferb of course," Jane explained.

"Of course," Daria said, wondering what Wind Lane _did _get up to.

Trent brought the vehicle out of the bank. "Hmm, controls are sluggish," he announced.

"I'll have a look," Phineas said.

~*~ ~H~ ~17~

Ferb completed the repair on the wing, and started crawling back.

~10~ ~A~ ~I~ ~18~

"Ah, ha! Here's the problem," Phineas indicated whilst checking the control lines from the steering wheel to the ailerons. "The vine's started to fray."

"I guess you can't replace that without putting the steering out of commission!" Candace said.

"Of course not," Phineas acknowledged.

Ferb then re-entered the passenger compartment. "We can halt the fraying."

"Do it, then," Candace said. Ferb took some duct tape out of a pocket and taped it where the vine had started to fray. "That could work."

"What about the wing?" Jane asked from her seat.

"Of course," Phineas restarted it's flapping, just as Trent turned to the left...


	7. After the Rescue

**Part 7 – After the Rescue**

In the middle of the turn, they started to hear grinding sounds not normally associated with the flapping. "That's not good," Candace said.

"How much further, Candace?" Trent asked as he came out of the turn.

"Another four blocks."

"We have to stop the flapping again; can we land?" Phineas asked.

"Well, there's a gap in traffic a block ahead," Trent replied.

"That will have to do, I guess," Jane remarked.

"Make for it, Trent!" said Phineas, as he stopped the flapping a second time. "It looks like the damage is more serious than we thought, Ferb."

Ferb took a section of wall off.

_ ~1~_

Trent aimed for the gap in traffic and brought the vehicle towards it. "We're dropping a bit fast; we need more lift."

"Unfortunately, the damage is rather extensive," Ferb replied.

"There may be more!" Trent said.

"Noted." Ferb continued to examine the damage.

_.2_

The vehicle landed in the gap in traffic. Hard. So hard that it bounced and came down a second time. Both times, the occupants were jarred by vibrations.

"We're down. We should be at the antiques store in a few minutes," said Trent.

"He he he he. I hope so," Candace replied.

_.3_

However a minute later, after they had gone through an intersection, a back wheel came off the vehicle...

Trent noticed almost immediately. "Um, I think we've just lost a wheel," The vehicle then ground to a halt. Trent put the gear stick into Neutral. "That's not good."

"If we act quickly, you could be able to get that wheel back," Daria said.

"If the traffic would let us," Phineas replied as he dashed out the door.

_.4_

Daria followed Phineas out of the vehicle. "Wait, Phineas!"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that Candace wants you to get in trouble?" she asked in her usual monotone.

"Yes. But Mom doesn't mind."

"I don't think she knows the true nature of what you do."

"Sure she does," Phineas enthused.

"I'm not sure she does. Anyway, get the wheel. I'll watch out for cars."

_.5_

Phineas returned a minute later with the wheel. Ferb and Isabella had jacked the vehicle up in the meantime. "Hmm, the axle is rather splintered. We're going to need to replace it."

"And how long will that take?" Candace asked.

"About 15 minutes."

"Candace, you could probably get to the antiques store and back in that time," Daria whispered. As much as she was helping Phineas earlier she thought that keeping Candace occupied would be a good idea.

"You think so?" Candace asked.

"Yes, both Stacys can go with you," said Daria.

"Sure," Stacy H. acquiesced.

"Um, OK," the other Stacy said.

"OK, let's go," Candace directed.

_.6_

As Candace and the Stacys left, Phineas went to a nearby phone booth to order them lumber.

_.7_

Five minutes later the wood for the replacement axle had arrived. "Aren't you a little young to be ordering lumber?" the delivery driver asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas said as he signed. Soon, Ferb had removed the old axle, and was cutting the new wood to fit.

'He seems safe to me,' Daria thought.

_.8_

Another two minutes later. Stacy, Candace and Stacy entered the antiques store. "Hi, Candace," her step father, Lawrence Fletcher said.

"Hi, Dad. Wait, where's Mom?"

"I think she went home, honey," Lawrence explained.

"Hee hee hee hee, then she's going to see the stone skypad apartments!"

"I wouldn't bet on that, Candace," said Stacy H..

"Oh?"

"Remember that their projects disappear," Stacy H. reminded.

"Oh yeah. I'll call Mom again, before the project disappears," Candace said as she took her phone out.

"How do the projects disappear?" Stacy R. asked the other Stacy.

"Beats me," Stacy H. shrugged.

"Hi, Mom? Are you home?"

"_Not quite, honey_," came the reply.

"Look in the backyard when you get there. You'll see that Phineas and Ferb have built a giant stone building!"

"_Oh, Candace_."

"It's true!"

"_See you later, bye._" Linda hung up.

Candace grumbled. She looked to Stacy H. "We need to get back to the vehicle, and take it home. Maybe Daria could ask Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro to stop it and the building from disappearing."

"Somehow I don't think Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro would want to. She seems to approve of Isabella being in on your brothers' schemes," Stacy H. noted.

"Come on, Stacy, we need to try," Candace said as she headed towards the door.

"So you just wanted to see Mum?" Lawrence asked.

"I'll see you at home, Dad."

"Wait for me," Stacy R. said as the other two teens exited the antiques store.

Stacy H. held the door open. "Come on then."

_.9_

Linda approached the house. She saw that the house was entirely normal. There was nothing like a giant stone building. Candace was ranting as usual.

She parked the car and looked in the backyard. Nothing.

_.10 .a_

_Ten minutes earlier_

Irving Aarons looked at the footage on his computer. He saw that Phineas and Ferb were still flying away from their rescue of the Lawndale teen, and that Linda was on her way from the antiques store and heading home. He had also seen the explosion in the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building (but not Perry leaving). 'Oh no! Candace is going to get the upper hand!' he thought. Being Phineas and Ferb's biggest fan, he didn't want them to get busted. He knew he had to do something.

'

_.11 .b_

A couple of minutes later, Irving entered the Flynn-Fletchers back yard with a length of rope. He took a close look at the stone building. "All I need to do is move it out of the yard," he said to himself. He then went and started to tie the rope around the base of the building...

_.12 .c_

When Linda arrived home, she didn't see anything unusual in the backyard. 'Candace is her usual self,' she thought. After she parked the car, something caught her eye. She looked, but the strange thing wasn't in the back yard, but in the yard behind. 'That's weird,' she thought as she went towards the house.

_.13 .d_

Irving breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Linda go into the house. He had just barely managed to pull the stone building over the fence with the assistance of some of the Flynn-Fletcher's neighbors. "That was close! Thanks for the help guys," he imparted.

"Anytime. But are you sure Phineas and Ferb are OK with us just moving it out of their yard?"

"Of course they are."

"Cool."

Candace and the Stacys approached the vehicle around eight minutes after leaving the antiques store. Candace saw that Phineas was putting the wheel back on with Daria watching

"Was she there?" Daria asked.

"No, she's gone home. We have to go back," Candace answered.

"What's the chance that she'll be there?" Daria asked, her tone implying that Linda may not be there...

"We have to try," Candace said.

"Of course," Daria said. She turned to Phineas. "Is the wheel on?"

"I just have to turn this last bolt. Done."

"Good, let's go," Candace directed.

"The wheel is fixed, but Ferb is still fixing the damage to the wings," Phineas explained as he boarded the vehicle.

"OK."

_.14 .e_

"So, we're heading back to Maple Drive?" Trent asked as he started driving again.

"Yes, Trent," Candace answered.

"Cool, I'll just retrace our route past that Doof place," Trent decided.

"Actually it'll be quicker if you take the next left, and then another ten – fifteen minutes we'll be back in our neighborhood," Phineas explained.

"I'll do that then," said Trent.

_.15 .f_

After they had taken the left turn, Ferb emerged from his repairs. "It's fixed, try to take off again."

"Ok, I'll give it a shot." Phineas pulled the lever. "Wings extended."

Daria looked out at other traffic that swerved to avoid the wings. 'Can't be avoided, I guess.'

Trent pushed down on the accelerator and pulled back on the wheel.

The vehicle took off for a third time, stirring up a cloud of dust and causing other drivers to stop and stare in awe.

"We should be back in five minutes," Phineas explained.

Candace laughed. "Then you're going to be busted!"

"There are still a whole lot of ifs," Daria pointed out.

"Such as?"

"Either she won't be there, or something will happen to this vehicle," Daria replied. She instantly regretted the latter when she heard grinding sounds similar to, but not identical to, the previous sounds.

"You had to say that didn't you?" Jane asked.

"I knew something was going to happen," Daria replied.

"Phineas?" Candace asked.

"We must have missed something. Prepare to land again, Trent."

"OK," Trent acknowledged.

_.16 .g_

Trent approached the main road from the Danville Central Business District to the Flynn-Fletcher's suburb (Danville East-Riverside). Suddenly both wings seized with a loud noise and a jolt! A crack appeared in the stone of the ceiling. "Uh oh!" Candace said with apprehension.

"We're going down!" Trent exclaimed. He stamped on the brakes, causing a second jolt.

_.17 .h_

An external observer (if they were paying attention, like Irving would be) would have seen Perry's glider break off the vehicle, along with bits and pieces from the wings and some of the birds...

_.18 .i_

The jolt was severe; while the crack in the ceiling grew. "Well, Daria, it seems you're right. Something did happen to the vehicle," Candace said.

"Ferb, we need to fix that crack," Phineas ordered.

"Duct tape won't do anything," Isabella pointed out.

"We'll have to cannibalize a seat then," Phineas said. He turned around in his seat and started unscrewing the back.

Nearly a minute later, Ferb emerged from the forward hatch, from the passenger compartment and climbed onto the roof with the former seat back and a bunch of twine. Phineas emerged from the rear hatch. "We have to do this quickly. I don't know what will happen when we get back to the ground," Phineas pointed out.

Ferb nodded.

_.19 .j_

_Daria belongs to MTV_

_Phineas and Ferb belongs to Disney_


	8. Resolving the First Day

**Part 8: Resolving the First Day**

Phineas and Ferb completed latching the seat back to the roof just before the vehicle landed. The landing sent a judder through the vehicle and new cracks appeared in the stonework, causing the passenger compartment to be filled with dust.

_~1~_

Everyone emerged coughing. "I think we need to drag it back," Daria suggested.

"I don't think so. We can still repair it," Phineas said.

"After all, we still have most of the afternoon," Isabella added.

Daria looked at the vehicle. "You have bottled water?"

Ferb gave her a thumbs up.

"You're thinking we can use the water and dust to seal the cracks, aren't you?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, but it'll be a quick fix at best," Daria replied.

"Of course," Phineas said.

"I would add some plaster for security, but that's just me," Jane put in.

"We do have some plaster in our medical kits," Adyson Sweetwater said.

"That would work."

"Let's do it," Phineas decided.

~_2~_

After another fifteen minutes, they had sealed most of the cracks with plaster. "But we have to wait a while for it to set," Jane said.

"That's obvious, but how long?" Isabella asked.

"Ideally, for another three days, but another forty minutes should do it."

"That's a while," Phineas pointed out.

"The sun is still high in the sky," Ferb noted.

"That's true, Ferb," Phineas said.

"I guess you've worked with plaster before?" Daria asked Jane.

"Of course."

After another thirty five minutes, they were on the move again. "We should take it slowly, Trent. I'm not sure it can hold up to fast speeds," Phineas suggested.

"I agree," Trent said. He looked at the speedometer, twenty five miles per hour. He wasn't going any faster, despite the traffic piling up behind. He also saw Ferb at work on the wing mechanisms but he wasn't sure that it was necessary to fly again.

_~3~_

They made it all the way to the Flynn-Fletcher's neighborhood without any further difficulties. But as they turned onto Maple Drive there was yet another shudder. "What was that?" Isabella asked. Some of the plaster came loose and new cracks appeared.

"I thought, like, that this vehicle wasn't roadworthy," Sandi said.

"You said that earlier!" Baljeet said.

"It may not last much longer!" Sandi chimed in.

"Relax, Sandi, we're almost at the Flynn-Fletchers," Jane assured.

"That doesn't, like, inspire me with confidence, Daria's sister's art friend," Sandi said.

"So, you know that Quinn is Daria's sister," Jane smirked.

"Of course," Sandi said with a devious smirk. They were then thrown from their seats as Trent hit a pot-hole.

"Oops," he said. But more cracks appeared. "We're almost there." Further cracking occurred.

"Uh oh!" Phineas said.

"It's going to fall apart!" Ferb said as he emerged from the left wing mechanisms.

"Oh no!" Stacy R. began hyperventilating again.

"Pulling over!" Trent said. He pulled over to the right, just short of the Flynn-Fletcher's neighbor's yard.

"Bail out!" Sandi told her brothers and Stacy R. She then leapt out the door. She was quickly followed by most of the group, including Candace, Isabella, Phineas, Jane, Daria and Stacy H.

The vehicle collapsed into a heap of rocks and pieces of wood. The Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet and Trent emerged from the wreck mostly unscathed. Then there was another shifting of the rocks and Ferb emerged, holding Perry, followed by the squirrels and the remaining birds.

"That was close," Phineas said.

"Very close," Daria agreed.

"No No NOOO!" Candace wailed, looking at the wreck.

"Relax, Candace," Jane said.

"There's still tomorrow," Daria reminded her, remembering the deal they had made that morning.

"True," Candace agreed.

"Anyone up for afternoon tea?" Phineas asked.

"Sure," Daria said.

"I guess so. I should also thank you for the rescue," Sandi said.

"You're welcome," Phineas said.

_~4~_

The group entered the Flynn-Fletcher's kitchen. "Look at that, the stone building is gone," Jane said.

Candace looked out into the yard. "Wait a minute, the building is still there, just in one of the yards behind! Mom! Mom!"

"What is it Candace?" Linda asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Look at that!"

Linda looked at the stone building."Oh that strange statue? It's not in our yard. Other than complaining to the council, there's not much I can do about it."

"No, Mom, Phineas and Ferb built it!"

"It's impossible for them to have built it. It's hardly possible for it to be built in a day," Linda said with a shake of her head.

Candace sighed. "Wait! Aren't you wondering how something that large got built in less than a day?"

"They could have had it moved in that time, honey."

~_5~_

After an afternoon snack, Daria, Jane, Trent, Stacy R. and the Griffins went out to Trent's car to prepare to return to Lawndale. Sandi looked at Trent's car. "How are we, like, going to all fit in that… car?"

"It's been done before, and this time there's no drum kit," Jane replied.

"I don't want to know," Daria murmured.

"There's enough room," Phineas said.

Stacy looked at the car. "But not enough seatbelts!"

"That shouldn't be a problem at this time of day," Phineas conjectured. Ferb gave him a look. "If you leave soon that is," he continued.

"Let's do it," Jane said to Trent.

_~6~_

Stacy, Sandi, Sam and Chris sat in the back seat, with Sandi sitting between her brothers to ensure that they wouldn't fight whilst Trent was driving. Daria and Jane sat in the front passenger seat, with Daria between the two Lanes.

_ ~7~_

**Lawndale**

"I'll drop you guys off first," Trent said to Sandi and Stacy after the car reentered the town.

"Sure, you'll drop us off, like, at Stacy's house," Sandi replied.

"The address?"

"324 Eichler Street," Stacy answered.

"Got it," Trent said.

~_8~_

After Trent had driven off, Sandi turned to her brothers and Stacy. "Like, thank you for the rescue," she said.

"That's what family is for," Sam replied.

"You're welcome. Now I'll go inside and tell Quinn that you're safe!" Stacy said.

"Go ahead. I'll call when I get home," Sandi said after some thought. She turned to her brothers. "Let's go."

~_9~_

Trent let Daria and Jane off at the Morgendorffer's house. "See you later," Jane said to Trent.

"Spiral has a gig at the Zon tonight, Daria. You're welcome to come."

"Maybe," Daria shrugged.

"That would be cool," Jane said, nudging her friend.

~_10 !~_

_To be continued_


	9. Conclusion

**Flynn at 1111 Glen Oak**

**Conclusion**

When she arrived home, Sandi entered her room and looked at the mess that Norm had left behind that morning. "Uh! You'll pay for what you did, Doofenshmirtz!" As she started cleaning the papers and clothing that had been scattered on the floor she decided to try to stop his schemes somehow. 'I'll find out who that platypus works for,' she mused.

After she had tidied her room, she went to the computer, closed the HTML files she had been working on and started planning...

_~1~_

Daria and Jane arrived at the Zon (or the Zen, no one knew what the symbol in the middle of the nightclub's name meant) at ten PM. "Trent said that Spiral will be on just after ten," Jane said.

"Have they improved?"

"Hardly," Jane replied.

Trent came up on stage. "Hey, we're Mystik Spiral. But we might change our name. This is _Mr. Normal_."

Trent launched into the song "_Who shot the hippies? Who locked them in a zoo_..." As well as being the vocalist he played the lead guitar. Also on stage were Jesse Moreno, also on guitar, Nick Campbell on bass, and Max Tyler on drums. The overall effect was... that of four young adults trying too hard, producing discordant music that would cause cardiac arrhythmia in small animals...

_~2~_

After Spiral's first set, another teen came up to Daria and Jane. "Candace?" Jane asked, for it was Candace, dressed as if she wanted to hide herself (in dark clothes and shades).

"Keep it down, Jane. I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

"Why not?" Daria asked.

"Mom thinks I'm at Stacy's, and Stacy thinks I'm at Jenny's."

"Who?"

"Another of my friends; she's always advocating for world peace."

"Right, why are you here?"

"Um, Jeremy called tonight and said that he's coming over tomorrow! It's going to be embarrassing if Phineas and Ferb carry off something crazy and aren't busted!" Candace said nervously.

"Jeremy Johnson?" Jane asked with curiosity in her voice and an eyebrow raised.

Candace merely nodded. Jane could also see a blush. She whispered to Daria, pointing out the redden cheeks.

Daria nodded, with a glance in Trent's direction and a blush of her own. "I see, but there are no guarantees. It depends on a lot of variables. It may turn out like today."

"OK," Candace agreed quietly.

"Wait and see," Jane said encouragingly.

Candace gave a weak smile.

~_3~_

Candace left the Lawndale nightclub in the midst of Mystik Spiral's second set and the light dancing. She wasn't sure what the next day would bring, but she hoped that her Mom would find out what her brothers were really up to. She didn't want any of their schemes to end in disaster.

_~4~_

Candace's departure from the Zᶲn didn't go unnoticed. A goth girl, with short dark hair, intermediate between Daria and Jane's ages watched her get into a taxi and overheard her give the driver an address in Danville.

Once the taxi had driven away, the girl wondered what had brought Candace into Lawndale that night.


End file.
